


nervous

by Foxfry



Series: french fries please? [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Protective Herc, Shamless Flirting, john has no chill, laf is adopted by washingtons, shy laf, so is ham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfry/pseuds/Foxfry
Summary: everyone gets nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> request are welcomed!
> 
> this is litrally the shit i come up with a 4 am.

"Mon amour I'm gonna mess up!"  
Lafayette pressed his head to Herc's chest with a frown and teared up eyes from where they sat on a lunch bench.  
"You'll be fine Laf. promise." His boyfriend assured, wrapping his arms around the high schooler. Laf buried his tears into the man's chest, leaning into his grasp. "Besides, no one'll judge you if you say something wrong." Lafayette glanced up at Herc's kind smiled.  
"But George said everyone judges you up on stage."  
"Well George is about to get his ass kicked."  
The frenchman giggled slightly, earning a even brighter grin.  
"Finally got a laugh from you huh?"  
Lafayette opened his a mouth, only for a loud yell to intrupt him.  
"Get a room!"  
Out of the corner of his eyes, two students hurried over to them. They were both rather short with one sporting a dusty turtle shirt and blue jeans. The other marched towards him with a plain brown jacket and starbucks. Turtle boy slid ino the bench, taking a seat.  
"Sup lovers?"  
Herc rolled his eyes. "Speak for yourself John," he grunted. "Who knows what you do with Alex?"  
"Alex. Thought you knew?"  
Coffee man blushed, sitting next to his boyfriend and curling into his side. John wrapped an arm around him.  
"Anyway," John yawned. "How you doing on your speach?"  
"Horrible!" Laf cried, tears springing into his eyes again. "I'm gonna fail, and everyone'll be mad at me and-"  
He was cut off by a soft kiss.  
"Hush love you'll be perfect." Herc smiled, staring down into Laf's milky brown eyes.  
"Alright..." The frenchman sighed. "But you'll watch right?"  
"Promise."


End file.
